A voltage comparator is useful as a sense amplifier which produces an output current that is related to the differential voltage input. U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,374, which issued on Apr. 7, 1987, and is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses such a circuit which was useful in static memory devices. The teaching in this patent is incorporated herein by reference. Basically, such a circuit produces an output current which flows when the noninverting input voltage rises above the voltage on the inverting input. Thus, it is essentially digital in operation. By employing a relatively high gain comparator the region of linear response is made small in relation to the d-c potentials normally applied to the input terminals. Generally speaking, the shape of the voltage to current transfer function is not controlled and the output current is made large with respect to a subsequent digital input threshold.